


An Alternate Meeting

by GorgonTits



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante, Coming Untouched, Crying, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Top V, Verbal Domination, little bit of mind break! nothing big!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgonTits/pseuds/GorgonTits
Summary: It happened every now and again, the cravings. Not for pizza or sundaes, for something irreplaceable, something he could never have again.





	An Alternate Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so yes this is my first full-length fic and, well, first fic ever in like a decade! I felt really inspired to write Dante getting his ass slapped after playing Hunter by @nomnomdevilcest on twitter and it just sorta turned into this. I hope you enjoy it!

It happened every now and again, the cravings. Not for pizza or sundaes, for something irreplaceable, something he could never have again. He always tried to ignore it too, for as long as possible. Ignore it until like a junkie he was desperate for anything…anything to lessen the hunger. For he was an addict in his own way; an addict in the worst way possible. Not for drugs, or alcohol, or even sex, though he desperately tried to cover it with the later. He wanted the one thing he could never have...with the one person who would never offer it.

So, he would give in, he would try and stop the whispers of his own mind, of his devil. He would go down to that shitty bar right next to Love Planet and try to find someone **like him.** Personality didn’t really matter, a pompous voice helped but it wasn’t needed. His memories would supply the rest. He just needed someone who looked similar when enough beer settled in his stomach to knock out a normal man.

He didn’t even have to try hard tonight, he was still chugging down a pint when a handsome, tall platinum blonde slid up beside him. Looked near his age too…perfect.

“You from around---” The man had begun, smoke heavy on his breath. Annoying but he could ignore it. Vergil never smoked, just another human pleasure he decided he was better than.

“You want something rough? I’m looking to get slapped around tonight.” Dante drawled, interrupting him and leaning forward into the other’s space. No point in wasting his time if this man was looking for anything gentle. Vergil was rarely gentle and when he was…no one could match what that had felt like.

“I-I can do that.” The blonde stuttered, grinning at him with an eagerness as his eyes scanned Dante’s body. Couldn’t blame him. Humans really couldn’t compare in the looks department to a demon. He was used to being a stranger’s special treat, a fuck they’d never forget.

“How nice of ya.” Dante chuckled dangerously. His new companion seemed a little slow to start but those muscles assured a sore ass in the morning. He was about to finish his beer and show his friend just where and how he could give him what he wanted when another called his name from behind.

**“Dante.”**

That voice made his whole body freeze up before he sharply turned. For a moment…he saw silver, real silver, not light blonde, not dye; and blue, so much blue. He blinked, righting his vision as he looked down at the owner of that deep voice. Hair as black as the ink covering his body, as black as the strange clothes he wore. His face was a unique beauty, the longer you looked the prettier he got.

He…he was smirking up at him…had he been gaping?

“Whatcha want?” He grumped, suddenly irritated the slim man had interrupted him.

“I need to speak to you, in private.” The beauty insisted, though his voice was calm, his body relaxed. Not really the usual for his clientele.

“I’m off duty.” Dante hissed back. Not now…he needed this. He needed Vergil. He’d help the pretty boy later. Hell, he may even fuck him later, but **not now.**

“It’s urgent I assure you. I even have cash. You like that still don’t you?”

“Still?” That made it sound…no he was well known for his business. That was it. “Look whatever it is it can wait until after—oh goddammit.” He cursed, turning to see his blonde had wandered off when the mood had dropped. His hand pushed through his shaggy hair as he let out a small frustrated groan.

“Problem?” The other asked innocently, an unhidden smirk on his lips. Seems he caught onto what Dante had been trying to achieve. Asshole. Just like fucking--- **wait**.

“Who are you?” His voice was cold, a scowl on his face. He didn’t know why it felt like ice was suddenly rushing through his veins. A bad omen.

“That’s not important, not yet. There’s something you want more than cash now, right? I can be who you want me to be.” The words dripped from those lips in such sudden seduction it was like a slap to the face. Seems his own bluntness came back to haunt him.

“What?” His head felt like it was spinning. First this guy needed to hire him, ‘urgently’ or whatever. Now he was trying to fuck him after running off his lay…It was like it was his goal to keep him confused. “You aren’t up to the task, babe.” He finally scoffed as he regained his footing in the conversation.

“You want to risk that? Seems you don’t have any other options…” The man mused, making a show of looking around the half-deserted bar.

Damn. He was right.

“You disappoint me I’ll kick your ass out naked, and you can find another ‘problem solver’ too.”

“I accept those terms.”

He really wanted to punch him in his smug face. Patience though…he’d get something out of tonight, he could feel it.

 

 `````````````````````````````

 

“Strip.”

“Shouldn’t I get your name first?” Dante asked, still in disbelief on how his evening had went. He shrugged his coat off, throwing it on the bedroom floor.

“I thought I was being your phantom tonight…what do you want to call me?” The raven-haired man sounded far too amused with himself. It put him on edge.

He wouldn’t say Vergil. He couldn’t bring himself too. Not aloud.

“V.” He offered lamely. That didn’t give too much away, there were other names starting with that cursed letter after all.

“I like it.” V smiled, eyes seeming distant for a moment, like his mind was far away. It didn’t last long. “Should I still call you Dante then?”

“What else do I look like?” He laughed incredulously.

“If I didn’t know your name I would think you were…a **Tony** _._ ”

He had begun stripping out if his shirt before he heard it. He paused, top bunched up under his armpits as he tried to process…that.

“Your nipples are pierced…surprising for your age. Still…suits you.” This V mused, eyeing him appreciatively.

“Wait why---” He began to protest, but V moved closer, helping him out of his shirt and running an appreciative hand down his hairy chest.

“Suits you…very well… **all of it**.” V spoke breathlessly. “Strip faster.” He demanded once more, stepping back.

Dante hesitated for a moment before kicking his boots off his honestly probably rank feet and pushing the leather down his thighs. He didn’t wear any underwear tonight, he had planned to get laid after all. His underwear were pretty much all stained and holey anyways; besides tight leather causes ‘panty lines’ as Lady would say…can’t have that.

V’s eyes drifted lower, watching his cock as it gave a small twitch in response to his gaze. Okay so maybe he was a little excited…but it had been awhile.

It had been a week…devastatingly long in his opinion.

“Get on the bed…hands and knees, Dante.” V spoke, never removing his eyes from his lower half. Man knew what he wanted.

“You’re already skipping to the main course?” He frowned, disappointment in his voice. He...he didn’t know why but he had hoped---

“Did I tell you to speak? **Get on the bed, like I told you**.”

“Okay okay…no need to get uppity, baby.” He responded dryly, trying to ignore how the command had sent a shock through his whole body. He climbed on the bed with a smirk, shaking his shapely ass back in the direction of his new lover. This wasn’t his first rodeo, and he was one hell of a show horse.

The sharp smack admittedly took him by pleasant surprise.

“ **Woah!”** His body almost fell forward in surprise before he could steady himself. He turned his head, looking back at V in surprise. The other just smirked at him, raising his brows as if daring Dante to protest him.

“I thought…you wanted to get slapped around tonight…” V spoke, slow and smug.

How long exactly had he watched him? For the first time in a while…he felt like the prey. He hated it made him harder.

“You think you can keep it up until I’m satisfied? **Go ahead and try**.” He challenged. The kid didn’t exactly look the type to have endurance.

Another slap was his answer, then another, and another…he finally let out a grunt, turning his head back around and burying his face in his musty pillow to endure it. He enjoyed it no doubt, he always did. Spankings were one of his niche vanilla kinks. Although done right it wasn’t so simple at all, but no one but Vergil had ever made him wild with just a hit.

His ass was already giving a pleasant burn, V had the right idea to at least differentiate between his cheeks. A loud smack resonated in the room followed by his pained gasp. His fingers dug into his old sheets as he clenched his eyes tightly. Fuck that was—that was good.

_“Nothing to say, Dante? And here I found you talkative.” Vergil’s voice rang out clear in the room._

He briefly flailed, looking back at V, his breathing harsh from the attention, and the sudden alarm. But there was V…watching him calmly…confident…like a cat playing with the mouse until it grows hungry again. He didn’t explain himself for his sudden reaction, simply burrowed his head back into the pillow, letting out a groan as V seemed to hit him harder in response. Or was that simply his imagination?

_“Sweet little brother, you always loved me to hit you…well you do have the rear end for it I must admit…and the face. Maybe next time, hm?”_

“Dammit…Goddammit… **Vergil**..!” He cried out, hips jolting weakly forward in his arousal, dragging his dick against the rough sheets as it leaked out like a fountain of precum. It just made him moan louder. His body felt burning hot, sticky with sweat as he swayed back toward V’s hand and forward into his own mattress, the only friction available to give him an ounce of relief.

All the memories he tried to keep locked away reared their head then, right as his arousal grew impossibly deeper. Vergil touching him, Vergil hitting him, Vergil **fucking** him. The kisses, the bites, the marking… **his possession.** All he’ll ever be is his…his possession. **He can’t escape.**

“I…I can’t! I can’t..!” He sobbed, suddenly on edge and oh so overwhelmed. When did he start crying…and why? Was he just that turned on or was it something else? He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. Freedom? Release?

“Dante, look at me.” V spoke sharply, and he couldn’t help but obey. He looked a mess, red face wet with tears. Vergil’s hot mess…or was it V’s? Who owned him now?

“Cum Dante.” V ordered him with that calm smile, continuing to deliver finishing blows to his no doubt bruised ass.

Once again his body couldn’t help but obey. Somehow with no hand near his cock all evening he was cumming with a loud howl, demonic claws tearing his sheets as his vision went white. It was so intense…how was it so intense when he wasn’t even touching him? He felt like it wasn’t going to end, with each slap V gave another spurt shot out.

 He collapsed into his own wet mess after his orgasm finally subsided. His balls had to be empty after that…he was a bit worried V would continue to find out.

V was suddenly at his side, grabbing his chin and turning his face towards him. He surged forward claiming his mouth aggressively, not hesitating to shove his slick tongue inside and taste his victory. All he could do was moan weakly, unable to fight him off.

“Mm…good boy.” He spoke with a lazy drawl as he pulled away, hand swiping over his lips to clean up any drool Dante had totally got all over them.

“Who…who are you really V? What even is your real name?” He managed to just push out, trying catch his breath. Bastard hadn’t made it easy.

“I have no name; I am but two days old.” V spoke with a soft grin. This fucker was too weird he can’t believe he made him cum that hard.

“Wha---” He really did not have the brain power for this right now. Was this something the kids said nowadays?

“A joke. But please continue to call me V.”

“Okay V…what was all this? Why did you come find me?” It had been a question plaguing him since he first saw him. Well at least before his dick became his priority.

“It’s simple…a powerful demon is about to resurrect and…we need your help Dante.” Okay. Typical.

“What makes this demon so special huh?” Couldn’t Nero manage it for once? Maybe Lady and Trish? He just felt really tired all the sudden. Maybe he is too old for this…nah.

“He’s your reason…your reason for fighting.” V spoke, a knowing look in his gaze. Like he was seeing right through him.

“My reason?” He questioned.

“Ver---” V began to form the word. The word he couldn’t handle, not outside of an orgasm he’d hate himself for later.

Suddenly his world went black. He would hope, later that day when he finally woke up, that he passed out from really weird but nice foreplay and not his brother coming back from the ‘dead’ again. He didn’t. It really dampened the mood of cleaning the dried cum from his chest hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
